charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Bennett
Victor Bennett is a mortal and the the ex-husband of Patty Halliwell. He is the father of the Charmed Ones: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. After their divorce and Patty's death, Victor left his daughters to be raised by their grandmother after constantly fighting with her about how to raise the girls. Victor reappeared in his daughters' lives after they became witches and restored the relationship with his daughters. Victor was born into the Bennett family, and may have had a "manic" sister, an alcoholic niece or nephew and an aunt named Sylvia. According to the family tree his birthday is actually February 16, 1949. Life With Patty Victor Bennett married Patty Halliwell sometime before Prue was born in 1970. Patty's mother, Penny, was not pleased that her daughter had married a mortal. She had low expectations for men, especially mortal men. Sometime between Prue and Piper's births, Victor found out that his wife and mother-in-law were witches and that his daughters were as well. Victor did his best to adjust and accept this information, without a lot of success; the fear of some harm befalling his wife or children was too great for him. Victor wanted his daughters to be raised as normal little girls, instead of as witches. His belief was if they wanted to be witches, when they were grown, they could then learn the craft. He also constantly fought with his mother-in-law, which didn't help make the situation any less tense. Sometime after Piper was born, Patty started spending more time with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Victor was increasingly frustrated with Sam's growing involvement in their lives and with magic in general, and left the family for a brief time in 1975. However, he returned after finding out Patty had given him a third daughter, Phoebe. Shortly after Prue's sixth birthday, Victor's marriage ended, and he and Patty divorced. He attempted to have a realitionship with his children, and was able to deal with Penny's demands about witchcraft up until shortly after Patty's death in 1978. At that point, the fighting was too much to bear and Victor could see what it was doing to his children, so instead of subjecting them to the constant fighting between two people they loved, he walked away from his girls; an act that broke his heart, but at the time Victor felt was for the best. Life After Patty 20 years later, Victor realized that after hearing of Penny's death, that there was a good chance his daughters powers would become unbound. Knowing that a demon had killed their mother, Victor was determined to not let the same fate befall his girls. So he returned to San Francisco, and back into is daughters lives. And it was not a warm welcome. Prue was suspicious of him, but Piper and Phoebe were more open to seeing him, as they had scarcely any memory of him. However, they grew suspicious of him after Victor admitted he wanted to take the Book Of Shadows from the girls in order to protect them. When he persisted, Prue made her feelings clear on the situation by using her Telekinesis to violently fling him across the room. It turned out that a trio of Shapeshifters were using him to get the Book. By betting his own life to protect the girls, he finally re-earns their trust, including Prue's. However he leaves the sisters without a proper goodbye, instead leaving a home movie from the '70s of the girls on Christmas morning, on the Manor doorstep.http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Bennett#cite_note-2Victor wasn't heard from again for three years. Piper tried to keep in touch by sending him birthday cards, but only reluctantly because he never sent them one. Victor feared Prue's hatred of him was justified. Victor had an immediate distrust of Leo once he found out he was a Whitelighter, as he believes that Patty's affair with Sam was one of the contributing factors to the end of their marriage. He is especially skeptical when Leo tells him Piper has a "higher calling"--it was the same line Sam used on Patty. Once Leo explains to Victor that despite what happened to Piper's parents, he is still marrying Piper no matter what, Victor seems to warm up to him, and is a witness to Piper's marriage to him. Victor also was shocked when Patty was temporarily brought back from the dead, however, they were able to come together to motivate Piper into going through with her wedding. After his oldest daughter Prue died, a visibly saddened Victor returned to help put her to rest. Victor was outraged when arguing about the police case involving the demon who attacked her occurs at her wake. Months later, Victor gives Phoebe away at her wedding to Cole Turner. And he quickly accepted the girls half sister Paige Mattews, as one of his own daughters. Sometime in 2002, Victor went on a singles' cruise to Mexico, where he met a woman, who happened to be a demon in disguise. Victor and Doris quickly fell in love and married. He brought her home to meet his daughters, shortly before Piper was due to give birth to her first born child. Doris showed her true colors and stabbed Victor in the abdomen, nearly killing him, before attempting to steal Piper's baby. She was eventually vanquished. Victor received the shock of his life when his eldest daughter Prue was given her life back. And another shock when he learned that his ex-wife Patty had also given birth to a son, Kevin; whom he has also welcomed as if one of his own. Category:Mortals Category:Characters